Greater Love
by ds-MegAnn
Summary: A woman finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can Fraser and Ray V protect her from what she has seen? First Fic. Rated T because I'm new at this and being extra careful!


**Greater Love**

My first fanfic (or any sort of fic) - so you've been warned. I just wanted to play with the Mountie… Don't worry, I'm not going to give up the day job; constructive feedback is appreciated, but please - no otters.

Rated T (to be on the safe side)

Relationships: Gen

Featuring: Fraser, Ray V, original female character

Tags: crime solving, angst, friendship,

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrong place, wrong time?**

Alice shivered slightly, adjusting her white woollen scarf. She had thought it cold enough inside the building, but now the cutting wind was blowing straight through her as she wrestled with the large key.

"Wretched thing!" she pulled on the iron door handle; the oak door had warped slightly and was temperamental. Finally she found just the right position and the large key turned in the lock. Picking up her bags, she turned to walk down the steps musing that the lighting really should be improved.

"Wonder who I have to see about changing some light bulbs around here," she said to herself – then grimaced as she realised it was probably up to her to do the job. _That_ meant ladders; she sighed as she brushed the hair out of her eyes, pushing the over long mouse brown strands behind her ear. The wind immediately whipped it into her face again and Alice bit back the urge to say something… unprofessional. Huddling into her coat she resolutely set off walking into the windy night, looking forward to the warmth of home. She walked quickly, occupied with thoughts of tomorrow, considering phrases and insights and all the while composing in her mind the words she would speak.

It was probably the coldness of her gloveless hands that triggered the realisation that she'd strayed from her "normal" route. Alice looked around at the street searching for familiar landmarks. In her reverie she'd marched doggedly straight on, blocks past her usual turning, and was in a relatively unfamiliar neighbourhood of tired looking apartment buildings. She headed back the way she had come, towards the distant lights of bars and restaurants, her steps slowed, furious at herself for her stupidity.

Shouts interrupted her latest line of thought. Two loud noises – shots - came from an alley in front of her. A young woman raced out of the alley towards Alice, staggering on her patent leather high heels. As Alice saw the man following her, she saw what he held. Reacting to some instinct she did not know she possessed Alice grabbed at the girl and they rolled to the sidewalk together as another shot sounded in the night. The girl, quicker to respond to the fall than Alice, kicked off her shoes and ducked behind the parked cars. She followed on hands and knees, her shoulder numb from its impact with the concrete and watched as the woman scrabbled in the tiny black bag she still somehow carried to produce a set of car keys.

"I'm outta here," she mouthed at Alice; keeping low, she rushed to a car on the opposite side of the street, wrenching the door open and scrambling in. A further shot smashed the door window missing the woman's blond head by inches, but she still managed to turn the key and the engine roared to life. Tyres squealing she accelerated away rapidly turning the corner in front of two men running towards the scene.

* * *

"I still don't see why we had to leave the Riv so far away. It's not as if we've got to exercise the wolf and the weather is foul." Ray was still complaining.

"It wasn't a legal parking space Ray," Fraser explained again, patiently. "With the weather like this, it's hardly surprising we couldn't get closer, if the food is as good as you say."

"You're just punishing me because we left Dief behind," Ray said.

"Well, he was upset, after all he'd heard. I had to promise him we'd bring him something."

"Oh great, now I'm reduced to ordering doggy bags for wolves. I thought you'd put him on a diet?"

"Well if you want to deal with a sulking wolf Ray, that's up to you. Next time you discuss a restaurant don't be so enthusiastic in front of him." Fraser said, straight faced.

"I told yah, Benny, this place has the best…"

The unmistakable sound of shots filled the night.

"This way Ray!" Fraser was already running.

"Hey, wait up Benny. You don't know what you're running into!" Ray un-holstered his gun and set off in pursuit. "Just once, just once, can't this happen after the meal?" he moaned, but as another couple of shots rang out he stopped speaking and concentrated on running.

As they reached the end of the block a car turned tightly and screeched past them, the broken driver's side window mute evidence of involvement. Fraser ducked behind a car and pointed.

"Chicago P.D. Drop your weapon!" Ray yelled, but the man at the corner of the alley stepped backwards and vanished from sight.

Fraser gestured towards the alley, eyebrows raised. Ray nodded back, and they quickly crossed the road, flattening themselves against the wall of a boarded up store. Sideling to the corner, gun in hand, Ray led the way in to the alley. As they turned the corner, the sound of another speeding car broke the night. On the ground lay a crumpled heap of a man. They both hurried towards him, Ray still with his weapon raised, but as they drew closer it became obvious that there was nothing to be done; his wide open eyes stared emptily at the night.

Ray reached for his mobile phone, sighing. Fraser turned, his attention caught by a movement.

"This way son! Hurry." His Father, sensibly dressed in winter gear on this occasion, beckoned.

"Not now!" Fraser turned his attention back to the man lying in front of him.

"Waddya mean, not now?" Ray put his hand over the phone. "You should have thought about that before you ran out on dinner – again." He turned his attention back to the call, "Yeh, corner of…"

"Son, please!" His father's gestures were becoming positively agitated. Fraser, walking towards him started to mouth "Go away Dad," but his Father had already turned, expecting to be followed. Making his way back to the alley entrance, his father's finger pointed towards a figure huddled between two cars. Fraser walked over to the woman, noticing in passing the dropped bags and the high heeled shoes.

"Miss, are you hurt?" A man dressed in a uniform coat was leaning over Alice, offering a hand. She recognised the hat – what was a Mountie doing in Chicago? Was she still in Chicago? Her brain didn't seem to be working.

"Hey, who's this?" Another man appeared, re-holstering his gun. "Did she see anything, is she involved?" Noticing her eyes fixed on Ray's gun Fraser bent forward to reassure her.

"This is Detective Vecchio, Chicago PD. I'm Constable Benton Fraser,"

"RCMP," Alice interrupted "From the consulate?" Her brain was beginning to work again, thank goodness, now she had people around her she could trust. "A man tried to shoot… a girl who ran out of the alley…" For some reason it was difficult to get the words out. She tried to reach up her right arm to take the Constable's hand and winced. "Hurt my shoulder…on the pavement… when I pushed her down."

Ray looked in astonishment at the woman before him. Around 30 years old, medium in every way, she did not look like the kind of person who would risk her life for another. She looked ordinary. She sounded different, almost, but not quite English. A suspicion struck him. "Are you Canadian by any chance?"

"Ray, that's not important at the moment." Fraser was concerned; the young woman looked very pale. He knelt down next to her, reaching for her shoulder with one hand, his other reaching for the flashlight he carried. His hand came away wet with blood, "Ray, she's been shot!" Vecchio already had his phone out and was making the call. Fraser reached for his handkerchief, preparing to press it down on the wound.

"This is going to hurt," he warned. He frowned as she closed her eyes in pain. "Miss…"

"It's Alice Hill," she opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Thank you."

"Help's on its way," Ray had finished his call; in the distance the sounds of sirens could be heard.

"Help me loosen her scarf." Fraser could see she was struggling. He reached out his free hand and with Ray's help, unwound the scarf. Both their hands dropped in surprise, and it was left to Alice to shakily hook a finger of her left hand under the white "dog collar" and pull it free.

* * *

_Chapter 2 to follow when my assignment is finished..._


End file.
